Burning Legion
| slang = Demonic | races = Eredar, Nathrezim, Annihilan, Ered'ruin, Mo'arg, Sayaad, Shivarra, Infernals, mortal followers, and many corrupted species | theater = Twisting Nether, Outland, Azeroth | pop = Estimated to number in the millions | status = Active }} :Beat or be beaten! This is the way of the Legion! :- Brutallus The '''Burning Legion' (a.k.a. the burning shadow , the Legion of the Lower Planes, or simply the Legion ) is a vast, innumerable army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of order in the universe. They have thrice invaded Azeroth, and were only beaten back at a terrible cost. Much of Azeroth's history — including the First, Second, and Third War — were due to the Legion's influence. It should also be noted that Azeroth is the only known planet that they have ever failed to conquer. The Legion's mission is, in theory, to undo the works of the titans and restore the universe back to its original, chaotic and disorganized state. In practice, the Legion scours all life, down to the last plant and mineral, from the worlds it invades. The Legion is thus responsible for the genocide of thousands of races across the universe — billions, if not trillions of lives. History Genesis (From the World of Warcraft Official Site) The Titans, creators of order in the universe, were aware of the threat posed to their creations by the evil entities living in the Twisting Nether. These demonic beings existed only to devour the living energies of the universe. Over time, the demons began to make their way into the Titan's worlds from the nether. The Titans selected their greatest warrior, Sargeras, to act as their first line of defense. A noble giant of bronze, Sargeras carried out his duties for countless millennia, seeking out and destroying these demons wherever he could find them. Over the aeons, Sargeras encountered two powerful demonic races, both of which were bent on gaining power and dominance over the physical universe. Though Sargeras' nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the demons he faced, he was greatly troubled by their corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: the Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply. As doubt and despair overwhelmed Sargeras' senses, he lost all faith not only in his mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually he came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. His fellow Titans tried to persuade him of his error and calm his raging emotions, but he disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, Sargeras set out to find his own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at his departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far their lost brother would go. Even Sargeras' titanic form became distorted from the corruption that plagued his once-noble heart. His eyes, hair, and beard erupted in fire, and his metallic bronze skin split open to reveal an endless furnace of blistering hate. By the time Sargeras' madness had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, he believed that the Titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding, at last, to undo their works throughout the universe, he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame. In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the Nathrezim and all the other demon races he had imprisoned during his time as the Titans' champion, and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. Thus was born Sargeras' unstoppable army — the Burning Legion. On the planet Argus, Sargeras found the army he sought — the eredar, a race of highly intelligent beings with a natural affinity for magic in all its myriad forms. From the ranks of these mighty creatures, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras' vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. Kil'jaeden's first move was to enslave the vampiric dreadlords under his terrible power. The dreadlords served as his personal agents throughout the universe, and they took pleasure in locating primitive races for their master to corrupt and bring into the fold. First amongst the dreadlords was Tichondrius the Darkener. Tichondrius served Kil'jaeden as the perfect soldier and agreed to bring Sargeras' burning will to all the dark corners of the universe. The mighty Archimonde also empowered agents of his own. Calling upon the malefic pit lords and their barbarous leader, Mannoroth the Destructor, Archimonde hoped to establish a fighting elite that would scour creation of all life. Once Sargeras saw that his armies were amassed and ready to follow his every command, he launched his raging forces into the vastness of the Great Dark. He referred to his growing army as the Burning Legion. To this date, it is still unclear how many worlds they consumed and burned on their unholy Burning Crusade across the universe. In terms of exact dates, these events are difficult to pinpoint. The empowerment of the Dragon Aspects is listed as having occurred some 64,000 years ago, which most sources agree happened after Sargeras fell. However, the defection of the eredar didn't occur until 25,000 years ago, some 39 millennia later. This is confusing, as it means neither the eredar nor the Nathrezim (the most important minions of the Legion) joined until long after the Legion's foundation. Alternatively, the Legion was only formed after the eredar's defection 25,000 years ago, and not Sargeras's fall 39,000 years earlier. In other words, the foundation of the Legion is shrouded in mystery. The First Invasion Many thousands of years ago (10,000 years before Warcraft I) the Burning Legion became attracted to the world of Azeroth due to the reckless use of magic taking place on that world. The night elf "Highborne" under the direction of the Night Elf queen Azshara and her counselor Xavius had been undertaking experiments to draw greater and greater amounts of energy from the Well of Eternity, the source of magical power on Azeroth. The Highborne's reckless use of magic sent ripples of energy spiraling out from the Well of Eternity and into the Great Dark Beyond. The streaming ripples of energy were felt by terrible alien minds. Sargeras — the Great Enemy of all life, the Destroyer of Worlds — felt the potent ripples and was drawn to their distant point of origin. Spying the primordial world of Azeroth and sensing the limitless energies of the Well of Eternity, Sargeras was consumed by an insatiable hunger. The great dark god of the Nameless Void resolved to destroy the fledgling world and claim its energies as his own. Sargeras gathered his vast Burning Legion and made his way towards the unsuspecting world of Azeroth. The Legion was composed of a million screaming demons, all ripped from the far corners of the universe, and the demons hungered for conquest. Sargeras' lieutenants, Archimonde the Defiler and Mannoroth the Destructor, prepared their infernal minions to strike. Queen Azshara, overwhelmed by the terrible ecstasy of her magic, fell victim to Sargeras' undeniable power and agreed to grant him entrance to her world. Even her Highborne servitors gave themselves over to magic's inevitable corruption and began to worship Sargeras as their god. To show their allegiance to the Legion, the Highborne aided their queen in opening a vast, swirling portal within the depths of the Well of Eternity. Once all his preparations had been made, Sargeras began his catastrophic invasion of Azeroth. The warrior-demons of the Burning Legion stormed into the world through the Well of Eternity and laid siege to the night elves' sleeping cities. Led by Archimonde and Mannoroth, the Legion swarmed over the lands of Kalimdor, leaving only ash and sorrow in its wake. The demon warlocks called down searing Infernals that crashed like hellish meteors into the graceful spires of Kalimdor's temples. A band of burning, bloodletting killers known as the Doomguard marched across Kalimdor's fields, slaughtering everyone in their path. Packs of wild, demonic Felhounds ravaged the countryside unopposed. Though the brave Kaldorei warriors rushed to defend their ancient homeland, they were forced to give ground, inch by inch, before the fury of the Legion's onslaught. It fell to Malfurion Stormrage to find help for his beleaguered people. Stormrage, whose own brother, Illidan, practiced the Highborne's magics, was incensed by the growing corruption amongst the upper class. Convincing Illidan to forsake his dangerous obsession, Malfurion set out to find Cenarius and muster a resistance force. The beautiful young priestess, Tyrande, agreed to accompany the brothers in the name of Elune. Though Malfurion and Illidan shared a love for the idealistic priestess, Tyrande's heart belonged to Malfurion alone. Illidan resented his brother's budding romance with Tyrande, but knew that his heartache was nothing compared to the pain of his magical addiction. Illidan, who had grown dependent on magic's empowering energies, struggled to keep control of his nearly overwhelming hunger to tap the Well's energies once again. However, with Tyrande's patient support, he was able to restrain himself and help his brother find the reclusive demigod, Cenarius. Cenarius, who dwelt within the sacred Moonglades of the distant Mount Hyjal, agreed to help the night elves by finding the ancient dragons and enlisting their aid. The dragons, led by the great red leviathan, Alexstrasza, agreed to send their mighty flights to engage the demons and their infernal masters. Cenarius, calling on the spirits of the enchanted forests, rallied an army of ancient tree-men and led them against the Legion in a daring ground assault. As the night elves' allies converged upon Azshara's temple and the Well of Eternity, all-out warfare erupted. Despite the strength of their newfound allies, Malfurion and his colleagues realized that the Legion could not be defeated by martial strength alone. As the titanic battle raged around Azshara's capital city, the delusional queen waited in anticipation for Sargeras' arrival. The lord of the Legion was preparing to pass through the Well of Eternity and enter the ravaged world. As his impossibly huge shadow drew ever closer to the Well's raging surface, Azshara gathered the most powerful of her Highborne followers. Only by linking their magics together in one focused spell would they be able to create a gateway large enough for Sargeras to enter. Malfurion, convinced that the Well of Eternity was the demons' umbilical link to the physical world, insisted that it should be destroyed. His companions, knowing that the Well was the source of their immortality and powers, were horrified by the rash notion. Yet Tyrande saw the wisdom of Malfurion's theory, so she convinced Cenarius and their comrades to storm Azshara's temple and find a way to shut the Well down for good. Knowing that the Well's destruction would prevent him from ever wielding magic again, Illidan selfishly abandoned the group and set out to warn the Highborne of Malfurion's plan. Due to the insanity brought on by his addiction and the stinging resentment towards his brother's affair with Tyrande, Illidan felt no remorse at betraying Malfurion and siding with Azshara and her ilk. Above all else, Illidan vowed to protect the Well's power by any means necessary. Heartbroken by his brother's departure, Malfurion led his companions into the heart of Azshara's temple. Yet as they stormed into the main audience chamber, they found the Highborne in the midst of their final dark incantation. The communal spell created an unstable vortex of power within the Well's turbulent depths. As Sargeras' ominous shadow drew ever closer to the surface, Malfurion and his allies rushed to attack. Azshara, having received Illidan's warning, was more than prepared for them. Nearly all of Malfurion's followers fell before the mad queen's powers. Tyrande, attempting to attack Azshara from behind, was caught off-guard by the queen's Highborne guardsmen. Though she vanquished the guardsmen, Tyrande suffered grievous wounds at their hands. When Malfurion saw his love fall, he went into a murderous rage and resolved to end Azshara's life. As the battle raged inside and outside of the temple, Illidan appeared from the shadows near the shores of the great Well. Producing a set of specially crafted vials, Illidan knelt and filled each with the Well's shimmering waters. Convinced that the demons would crush the night elves' civilization, he planned to steal the sacred waters and keep their energies for himself. The ensuing battle between Malfurion and Azshara threw the Highborne's carefully crafted spellwork into chaos. The unstable vortex within the Well's depths exploded and ignited a catastrophic chain of events that would sunder the world forever. The massive explosion rocked the temple to its foundations and sent massive quakes ripping through the tortured earth. As the horrific battle between the Legion and the night elves' allies raged around and above the ruined capital city, the surging Well of Eternity buckled in upon itself and collapsed. The resultant catastrophic explosion shattered the earth and blotted out the skies (see The Great Sundering). As the aftershocks from the Well's implosion rattled the bones of the world, the seas rushed in to fill the gaping wound left in the earth. Nearly eighty percent of Kalimdor's landmass had been blasted apart, leaving only a handful of separate continents surrounding the new, raging sea. At the center of the new sea, where the Well of Eternity once stood, was a tumultuous storm of tidal fury and chaotic energies. This terrible scar, known as the Maelstrom, would never cease its furious spinning. It would remain a constant reminder of the terrible catastrophe... and the Utopian era that had been lost forever. Somehow, against all odds, Queen Azshara and her Highborne elite managed to survive the ordeal. Tortured and twisted by the powers they had released, Azshara and her followers were dragged down beneath the raging sea by the Well's implosion. Cursed — transformed — they took on new shapes and became the hateful serpentine naga. Azshara herself expanded with hate and rage, becoming a massive monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. There, at the bottom of the Maelstrom, the naga built for themselves a new city, Nazjatar, from which they would rebuild their power. It would take over ten thousand years before the naga would reveal their existence to the surface world. Sargeras' return Somewhere in Northrend, the demon forces invaded once again. Aegwynn fought against them here and even faced, and defeated, the avatar of Sargeras himself. The Second Invasion For years, since their defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, the Legion had watched and waited for the moment to be right for a second attempt to conquer Azeroth. Kil'jaeden was given orders to plan the second invasion of Azeroth and was unwilling to take any chances on the Legion's success. He decided that a new force would be necessary in order to weaken the defenses of Azeroth before the Legion's main invasion force arrived. Around this time Kil'jaeden discovered the world of Draenor and its two races, the shamanistic, clan based orcs and the peaceful Draenei. Of the two races, Kil'jaeden surmised that the orcs, a race seemingly bred as warriors, would be the perfect tool of the Legion. By bending the elder Shaman Ner'zhul to his will, Kil'jaeden was able to enact a series of events that would see to the enslavement of the orcs to the will of the Legion. Complete control was established when Kil'jaeden orchestrated a meeting between the orc chieftains and Mannoroth. At this meeting, the orcs were convinced to drink the blood of Mannoroth and thus cursed themselves to bloodlust and savagery. The orcs attempted to invade Azeroth twice through the Dark Portal.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of DarknessWarcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal However, the natives of the planet formed together into an alliance led by the humans, fought back with unexpected determination and casualties were high on both sides. At the end of the Second War, the Alliance of Lordaeron had defeated the orcs and their homeworld of Draenor destroyed by Ner'zhul's attempt to escape into another dimension. The remaining orcs were rounded up and placed in various internment camps by the Alliance. After the defeat of the orcs, Kil'jaeden determined to create a new force, one that would succeed where the orcs had failed. To this end he captured Ner'zhul and remade him as the Lich King. Trapping his essence in the Frozen Throne, a large block of ice, Kil'jaeden hurled the Lich King to Azeroth, where he crashed on the frozen continent of Northrend. The Lich King's new mission was to prepare Azeroth for subjugation through the release of a Plague of Undeath. Thus, the Scourge was born. Where the orcs had failed the Scourge succeeded impressively. Within months the Eastern Kingdoms were in disarray. Each soldier or townsfolk who fell to the Scourge was reborn as an undead minion of the Lich King. Finally, the time for the Legion's return was nigh. Servants of the scourge were able to summon Archimonde himself to lead the assault...with him came the myriad demons of the legion. The second invasion had truly begun. The forces of the Legion swept across the Eastern Kingdoms and soon reached the shores of Kalimdor, home of their old enemy, the night elves. The Legion chose as it's main goal the consumption of the World Tree on Mount Hyjal, which contained the essence of all life on Azeroth and granted immortality to the night elves. At the final hour, an alliance of humans, orcs, and night elves fought desperately to hold back Archimonde and the legion while Malfurion Stormrage performed a desperate druidic ritual upon the World Tree itself. Finally, Malfurion gave the signal that he was ready and the Legion was allowed to reach their goal...the World Tree stood exposed to Archimonde. As the demon embraced the tree, and began to feed upon it's magics, Malfurion's spell took hold. The World Tree released all of its energy into Archimonde at once, destroying both the World Tree and the demon. The ensuing explosion destroyed the tree and laid waste to Hyjal summit. The Legion had been defeated once again, but at the cost of the night elves' immortality. With Archimonde finally defeated, Kil'jaeden has assumed complete control of the Legion. Afthermath Kalimdor After the defeat of the Burning Legion Azgalor returned to the Twisting Nether to plot a revange.Manual of Monsters, p.177 However many of their followeres are still in Kalimdor, scattered and leaderless,Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.127 some of these cultists have abandoned the Legion and leave in normal villages, but others are still serving their demon masters. The loyal cultists are divided in three groups: the "mad servants", many of whom have forgotten their lives and now live only to kill; the "depraved ones", who want to destroy Azeroth, understanding the Legion goals; and the "true diciples", who know the purpose of the Burning Legion and seek to turn this to their adventage, among this disiples are those of the new Shadow Council,Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.128 reformed by surviving warlocks;Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.129 This cults however don't present a threat to Kalimdor. The corruption continues expanding in Felwood, principally for the Shadow Council, satyrs and twisted furbolgs''Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.200 inhabit this region. The corrupted furbolgs join with the other corrupted creatures to do the Legions aims;Manual of Monsters, p.46 there are cursed ancients who wander these lands and kill anyone who they encounter; the satyrs are allied with the Shadow Council; and some members of the Burning Legion have made their homes in this zone. All these Legion forces are trying to spread the corruption to all Ashenvale Forest to finish the Legion's plans to destroy Kalimdor. Satyrs and corrupted furbolgs sometimes bypass to Moonglade.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.201 The cults left behind by the Burning Legion follow an unified agenda to regain their power.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.236 Some demons, survivors of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, still roam the KalimdorWarcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.238 and more are summoned from the Twisting Nether by the cults. Warlocks sometimes take control over small towns or villages. The demons are slowly destroying towns, hamlets and even cities, thanks to the cults. Although leaderless the cults and demons work as a cohesive entity, acting cordinately, and with the capacity of launching assaults to various place at the same time, they are scattered to protect themselves but comunicate from each other via the Twisting Nethers. Many are looking for oppening a permanent portal so that the Legion can invade Azeroth once more, others continue spreading the corruption, guarding sites of power or some just reunite for unknown purposes. Lordaeron Although the Burning Legion was defeated and scattered in Kalimdor, in Lordaeron they continued ruling under Balnazzar. Continent of Azeroth Outland Magtheridon ruled as the Lord of Outland even after the Legion's defeat in Azeroth.Shadows & Light, p.150 The Frozen Throne Afthermath of the Third War However, an army of human and blood elves arrised, the New Alliance,Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.214 under the leadership of Lord Garithos and Kael'thas Sunstrider. This New Alliance fought back against the Scourge and the Burning Legion, they managed to retake Dalaran and fought against the undeads in Silverpine Forest and Alterac Mountains. The blood elves were overunned by the Scourge but made an alliance with the night elves. With their help they defeated many undeads and even some dreadlords, then the night elves fought against Illidan's Naga while the blood elves defended them from the Scourge, commanded by a dreadlord. After some battles Kael'thas Sunstrider managed to kill Dalvengyr, but he was betrayed by Garithos, had to flee to Outland and join Illidan's forces. Defeat in Outland Magtheridon still ruled Outland after two year later of the Legion's defeat,Lands of Conflict, p.34-35 but, with the help of the escaped blood elves, Illidan Stormrage stormed his citadel and claimed Outland for his own. Although the pit lord was chained and his forces are now part of Illidan's forces, there are still numerous Legion strongholds over the planet and the Cabal, cultists of the Shadow Council, are trying to provide adventage to thier demon masters. The draenei are resisting to the Legion, even a group led by Akama had to join Illidan to defeat Magtheridon.Shadows & Light, p.151 Defeat in Lordaeron Although the New Alliance suffered a great loose with the blood elves they continued fighting against the Scourge, however, they were not a serious threat to the Burning Legion, instead they were getting impatient for orders from Archimonde but ensured that the Scourge was ready for accion; then one day Arthas returned to Lordaeron's Capital City. He told to the leaders Balnazzar, Detheroc and Varimathras that the city was from him and that he won't require that the dreadlords watch over it, Balnazzar angried told him that the undeads belong to the Legion, and Arthas replied their masters had been defeated, and that the Burning Legion was "undone", he then proceded to kill the dreadlords but they managed to teleport away telling to Arthas that their fight wasn't over. Later the dreadlords found out that the Lich King was weakening, they planned a coup d'état to overthrown Arthas. The Burning Crusade continues... Even with their defeat in Azeroth the Legion continues invading planets.Shadows & Light, p.154 Attempted third invasion Attempt to enter throught the Dark Portal After Illidan's failure to destroy the Frozen Throne, Kil'jaeden sent forces to Outland to destroy him, however, Illidan's forces proved to be equally as powerful and the Legion has so far been unable to gain revenge. During the invasion of Outland, the Legion managed to open the Dark Portal and send troops into Azeroth, led by Highlord Kruul, but the Argent Dawn managed to hold the area surrounding the portal until reinforcements from the Alliance and Horde arrived.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/news/rss-01-2007.xml After that, the Azerothian resistance pressed on and managed to drive the demons back into Outland where they fought at The Stair of Destiny. The Alliance and Horde managed to defeat the Burning Legion in the first battle and entered through the Dark Portal, going to the middle Hellfire Peninsula, there the Horde established ThrallmarQuest:Through the Dark Portal (Horde) and the initial Expeditionary Force of the Alliance reinforced Honor Hold.Quest:Through the Dark Portal (Alliance) However, a Pit Commander and more Legion forces blocked the reinforcements of both factions, and they stood together to fight in The Stair of Destiny for a long time. Lieutenant General Orion sent an Horde adventurer for reinforcements of Thrallmar, after the notice General Krakork sent out what forces he could.Quest:Journey to Thrallmar The Legion stationed dreadlords in Felspark Ravine, but the AllianceQuest:The Path of Anguish and Horde defeated them, their imps and infernals.Quest:Felspark Ravine The Alliance and Horde finally managed to destroy the portals defeating the Legion's forces by groundQuest:Disrupt Their Reinforcements (Horde)Quest:Disrupt Their Reinforcements (Alliance) and by air.Quest:Mission: Gateways Murketh and ShaadrazQuest:Mission: The Murketh and Shaadraz GatewaysQuest:Mission: The Abyssal Shelf (Horde)Quest:Mission: The Abyssal Shelf (Alliance) However the Burning Legion continued to produce fel reavers in Forge Camp: Mageddon, the Alliance and Horde detected this and sent adventurersQuest:Return to Thrallmar that defeated this force and destroyed the fel reavers.Quest:Disruption - Forge Camp: MageddonQuest:Forge Camp: Mageddon After the defeat of the fel reavers they aimed Thrallmar with fel cannons, but both Alliance and Horde destroyed the cannons,Quest:Cannons of RageQuest:Enemy of my Enemy... The final Legion's base, commanded by Warbringer Arix'Amal, still housed warp-portals from which they were drawing reinforcements, but the Alliance located the baseQuest:Invasion Point: Annihilator and both Alliance and Horde sent adventurers which destroyed the portals and defeated the Legion in Hellfire Peninsula.Quest:Doorway to the Abyss Kil'jaeden's invasion may have been unsuccessful, but few people know just what he has planned for Azeroth next... Activities in Outland Doom Lord Kazzak is the commander of the Burning Legion in Outland, he resides in the Throne of Kil'jaeden. In Zangarmarsh there is no trace of the Burning Legion. In Terokkar Forest the Shadow Council is still active, there are many cultists and this branch is called Cabal. In Blade's Edge Mountains the Legion sent imps to defile Skald, they also sent fire elementals and basilisks, destroying the living places for many ancientsQuest:From the Ashes and killing most of them.Quest:Little Embers They are using Fel Corrupters against the creatures of the land, corrupting them in the Bladed Gulch, those creatures became Felsworn and the Cenarion Expedition is fighting against them.Quest:Culling the Wild The Fel Corrupters have Felsworn Gas MasksQuest:Damaged Mask to communicate with their masters,Quest:Mystery Mask the Legion communicator is located at Forge Camp: Anger.Quest:Felsworn Gas Mask The leader of this group is Doomcryer.Quest:Deceive thy Enemy The Cenarion Expedition sent out adventurers that decieve the masters and caused the killing of many mo'args and even the leader Doomcryer.Quest:You're Fired! The Legion has also control of the Death's Door, one of the portals that connects to the twisting nethers that was closed by Illidan, and two warp-gates.Quest:Harvesting the Fel Ammunition Evergrove Druid and some adventurers managed to destroy the warp-gatesQuest:Fire At Will! and defeat Baelmon the Hound-Master, the one that keeps the portal functioning.Quest:The Hound-Master In Netherstorm the Legion controls Arklon Ruins, this group is led by EkkorashQuest:The Archmage's Staff and are doing an excavation. The dreadlord Pentatharon had come into possession of Arklon Crystal Artifact, however it doesn't appear to be anything special and the Burning Legion continued searching for something in particular.Quest:Consortium Crystal Collection Ekkorash posses the , but removed staff's crystalline headpiece not realizing that it works in concert with the rest of the staff.Quest:Consortium Crystal Collection Ravandwyr sent adventurers to retrive the staff and Nether-Stalker Khay'ji sent adventurers to defeat Pentatharon. A group of mo'args and gan'args set in Scrap Field and the goblins of Area 52 feared that it was a problem for them, so they sent adventurers to dealt with them.Quest:In A Scrap With The Legion Kil'jaeden's summoning Kil'jaeden was not finished yet however, for he had found a new pawn to manipulate in Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. After his defeat at Tempest Keep, and still blinded by his lust for power, Kael become an all too willing participant in The Burning Legion's next attempt to invade and conquer Azeroth. Kil'jaeden restored Kael'thas' life and power through demonic means and empowered many of his followers will fel energy. Kael'thas sent his new Felblood elves to Silvermoon, where they captured M'uru from Kael's own people and took him to the Sunwell. Kael'thas also discovered that the energies of the Sunwell still existed, in the form of the human girl Anveena, and she was imprisoned and taken to the Sunwell, with Kael hoping to use her energies to reignite the Sunwell, to both bring his new master Kil'jaeden into Azeroth, and to supply himself with a new font of limitless power. However, with the intervention of the Blue Dragonflight and numerous mortal heroes of Azeroth, Kael'thas was killed once and for all in the Magister's Terrace and Kil'jaeden's plans to enter Azeroth were foiled. Anveena sacrificed herself to weaken Kil'jaeden so that the mortal heroes battling him could finally defeat him and send him back through the Sunwell. After the battle at the Sunwell, Velen used what was left of M'uru "body" to reignite the Sunwell, saving the blood elves from their addiction to demonic power and allowing them to continue to use the powers of the Light. Lords of the Burning Legion They are the Burning Legion leader:Shadows & Light, p.52 Notable commanders and allies * Anetheron took command of the Scourge at the death of Tichondrius, killed at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. * Mephistroth asisted to an important meeting and is considered to be one of the leaders of the Nathrezim. * Azgalor took command of the Annihilan at the defeat of Mannoroth, he now resides in the Twisting Nether ploting his vengance. * 62 Balnazzar was one of three dreadlords that ruled the Scourge in Archimonde's name, and who now corrupts the Scarlet Crusade (taking the form of Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan) for the Legion's purposes. * ?? Gul'dan the Warlock was the first leader of the Shadow Council and Master of the Inner Circle of the Shadow Council. While pursued by the angry clans of the Horde, he was killed by demons in the Tomb of Sargeras. * ?? Kazzak the Supreme, leader of the doomguards, was the Legion field commander on Azeroth; he is now the field commander in Outland. * ?? Highlord Kruul is the Legion field commander on Azeroth in the place of Lord Kazzak. * 72 Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, lord of the blood elves and formerly a servant of Illidan Stormrage, is now one of Kil'jaeden's lieutenants. * ?? Lord Jaraxxus, a man'ari eredar found within the Crusaders' Coliseum. Judging by his title, he's a probably one of the influential members of the Legion. * Talgath, one of the highest ranking agents of the Legion, tasked with scouring the Nether for the draenei. * Xavius was a Highborne advisor to Queen Azshara and aided in the summoning of Sargeras. He later became the first of the satyrs. He was transformed into a tree by Malfurion Stormrage, and sent to the bottom of the newly-formed Great Sea after the Sundering. Notable former allies of the Burning Legion * Queen Azshara, formerly believing herself "betrothed" to Sargeras, was likely enticed by the Old Gods to become the Empress of Nazjatar, progenitor of the serpentine naga. * Ner'zhul, the elder shaman responsible for the foundation of the Horde (and later transformed by Kil'jaeden into the Lich King) openly betrayed the Legion after the Battle of Mount Hyjal and — despite Illidan's attempts to destroy him — remains in command of the undead Scourge. * Arthas Menethil, followed the instructions of the dreadlord Tichondrius. He was told to help summon Archimonde. He then aided the Lich King (Ner'Zhul) in overthrowing the Legion. He now is merged with the Lich King. * ?? Kel'Thuzad, the necromancer who aided the Lich King in spreading the Scourge, was tapped as the destined summoner of Archimonde into Azeroth. However, Kel'Thuzad remains eternally loyal to the Lich King even in death, and is one of his most powerful lieutenants. * ?? Illidan Stormrage, former ally of the Burning Legion, was the undisputed Lord of Outland, before his recent death. Races The Burning Legion races consists mainly in demons, but other non-demonic races serve them as well. Major races * Annihilan, the pit lords * Ered'ruin, the doomguards * Fiends, a special type of demon still shrouded in mystery * Gan'arg, stunted Mo'arg, serving as engineers * Man'ari eredar, Commanders of the Legion * Mo'arg, the felguard and Chief Engineers of the Legion * Nathrezim, the dreadlords * Sayaad, the succubi * Shivarra, religious leaders of the Legion * Tothrezim, Infernal craftsmen * Wrathguard, man'ari eredar subspecies, elite warriors Other races * Blood elves (Sunfury, Firewing, Sunhawk, Crimson Hand, Dawnblade and Sunblade) * Daemons * Demonic hounds * Devils * Dreadsteeds * Felbeasts * Felblood elves (Shadowsword) * Fel dragons * Fel orcs * Highborne night elves (during the War of the Ancients) * Imps * Incubi * Nightmares * Satyrs * Shadow-hounds * Voidterrors * Voidwalkers * Warp Stalkers Constructs * Abyssals * Fel reavers * Infernals Races of other organizations :''This list includes the organizations that serve the Burning Legion. *Shadow Council races Manual of Monsters Appart from the mentioned above, the Appendix Three of Manual of Monsters mentions the following allies of the Burning Legion: Belsamaug, Blight Wolf, Celestian, Demonss, Dragon, Firewrack, Dragon, Seawrack, Dragon, Woodwrack, Fatling, Feral, Fleshcrawlers, Gorgon, High (presumed), Gorgon, Low (presumed), Hag, Brine, Hag, Cavern, Hag, Ice, Murdersprite, Narleth, The Proud, Ratman, Savant Hydra, Skin Devil, some Sleet Devil, Vengaurak, Arcane Devourer (suspected), Bitter Tree, Blood Crone, Blood Reaper, Blood Sprite, Carnivorous Tree, Gristly Minstrel Daemon, Plague Angel Daemon, Abyssal Larva Demon, Demon, Blade, Blood Horror Demon, Gauntling, Skullworm, Surged Giant, Wickerman, Forlarren, Cerberus, Daemons and Devils, Death Dog, Demonic Knight, Shadow Demons and Screaming Devilkin; however the validity of the source is disputed. Organization Numbers The number of demons in the Twisting Nethers are infinite.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 77 However not all demons are part of the Buring Legion. During the War of the Ancients, Sargeras gathered the Burning Legion, at that time it consisted of one million demons,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, 48 although the Legion was defeated in both of their invasions and many demons were slain, their ranks have grown once again and it's estimated to consists in one million demons yet again. Organizations who serve the Legion ;Currently *Kael'thas' forces *Marapor *Shadow Council and the cults who serve them. *Underblade *Scarlet Crusade *Scarlet Onslaught ;Formerly *New Alliance *Illidan's forces *Scourge *Horde *Highborne Command structure * Sargeras, Supreme commander (exact status unclear) ** ' ?? Archimonde (deceased) (lead the armies of the LegionWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' manual, 79) *** ?? Anetheron (deceased) (Commander of the Scourge, reported information to Archimonde, took control of the scourge at the death of Tichondrius ) *** Rage Winterchill (deceased) (One of the commanders of the undead army allied with the Legion) *** Hakkar the Houndmaster (deceased) (Master of the felhounds, slain during the War of the Ancients) **** 68 Baelmon the Hound-Master ***** Wrath hounds *** Zmodlor (Infiltration Specialist, banished by Aegwynn) *** Mannoroth (deceased) (Under Archimonde,Shadows & Light, p.61 corruptor of the orcish race) ****Horde (the curse blood was lifted and the Horde became free once again''Shadows & Light, p.61) **** ?? Azgalor (took command of the pit lords after Mannoroth was killedManual of Monsters, p.??) ***** ?? Magtheridon (Imprisoned within Hellfire Citadel, but still loyal to the Legion) ******Magtheridon's Forces *****Other pit lords ***Doomguards ***Some other eredars ** ?? 'Kil'jaeden' acting Supreme Commander *** 'Talgath', agent *** ?? Felmyst *** ?? Brutallus *** ?? Lady Sacrolash *** ?? Grand Warlock Alythess *** ?? Entropius *** 72 Kael'thas Sunstrider (chief lieutenant, leader of the blood elves of Outland, Summoner of Kil'jaeden) **** felblood elves **** 69 Master Daellis Dawnstrike *****Sunfury blood elves **** 65 Sharth Voldoun *****Firewing blood elves **** 20 Sironas *****Sunhawk blood elves ****The Crimson Hand ****Shadowsword felblood elves ****Dawnblade blood elves ****Sunblade blood elves **** 70 Priestess Delrissa **** 71 Selin Fireheart **** 71 Vexallus *** Tichondrius (deceased) (Minion of Kil'jaeden, first among the dreadlordsWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' manual, 79 and the commander of the Scourge) ****Scourge (The Lich King betrayed the Legion) **** Mephistroth (presummed current leader of the dreadlords beacuse of his presence during an important meeting ) **** 62 Balnazzar (The most powerful of his dreadlords left in Lordaeron possessed the corpse of Saidan Dathrohan) *****The Scarlet Crusade (Unknowingly) *****The Crimson Legion (His elite group) ***** ?? Varimathras (possibly deceased ) ******Forsaken (The ones loyal to him) ***** Detheroc (deceased) ******New Alliance (released from Legion mind control and slain by the Forsaken''Horde Player's Guide, pg. 150.) **** Mal'Ganis (Possessed the corpse of Barean Westwind) *****The Scarlet Onslaught (Unknowingly) **** 62 Lord Hel'nurath (Ruler of Xoroth, and Stable-keeper of the dreadsteeds) **** ?? Sathrovarr the Corruptor **** 59 Lord Banehollow (Left in Jaedenar to cultivate a network of spies,Lands of Mystery, p.16 the Shadow Council) *****The Shadow Council ****** ?? Gul'dan (deceased) *******Stormreaver Clan (decimated) ******* Cho'gall (Apprentice of Gul'dan, defected to the Old Gods) ********Twilight's Hammer clan (defected to the Old Gods) ****** 57 Fel'dan (Alive, Leader of the council on Azeroth) ******* 37 Neeru Fireblade ********The Burning Blade clan (puppet organization) ******** Fizzle Darkstorm ******* 16 Jergosh the Invoker and 16 Bazzalan ********The Searing Blade ******* 40 Nagaz ********The Argus Wake (organization active in Alterac.) *********The Syndicate (under partial control by the Argus Wake) ******* 31 Athrikus Narassin ********The Cult of the Dark Strand ****** 72 Grandmaster Vorpil (Alive, Leader of the Council on Draenor.) ******* 72 Blackheart ******* N. Kagnito **** Dalvengyr (deceased) **** 32 Diathorus the Seeker **** 32 Gorgannon **** 59 Razelikh the Defiler (Overseer of demonic activity in the Blasted Lands) ***** 60 Ilifar ***** 59 Lady Sevine ***** 58 Grol the Destroyer ***** 58 Archmage Allistarj ****Other dreadlords *** ?? Kazzak the Supreme (Kil'jaeden's right hand,Alliance Player's Guide, 174 Legion Field Commander in Outland, led third invasion into Azeroth) **** ?? Highlord Kruul (Legion Field Commander on Azeroth, minion of Doom Lord Kazzak) ***Some other eredars ** Xavius (Under Sargeras,Shadows & Light, pg 86 Eternal, currently at the bottom of the Great Sea) *** Satyrs ** ?? Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras (the hand of Sargeras) **Unknown if they serve Archimonde or Kil'jaeden *** ?? Lord Jaraxxus *** 72 Socrethar *** 73 Reth'hedron the Subduer (Leader of the Burning Legions forces in Nagrand) **** 68 Xirkos (Overseer of Forge Camp: Fear) **** 68 Demos (Overseer of Forge Camp: Hate) *** Azzinoth (deceased) (Demon Commander, slain by Illidan Stormrage during the War of the Ancients) *** 63 Arazzius the Cruel (Legion Subcommander in Outland) **** 62 Warbringer Arix'Amal *** 69 Warbringer Razuun (Legion Field Commander on Shadowmoon Valley) **** 69 Deathbringer Jovaan ***** 68 Makazradon ***** 68 Morgroron ***** 68 Prophetess Cavrylin ***Felguards World of Warcraft One of the realms in ''World of Warcraft is named after the Burning Legion. * See: Realm names and their place in Warcraft lore. References External links Category:Burning Legion Category:Demons